I'd lie
by Stinkyx3
Summary: song-fic. I'd lie by Taylor Swift. Troyella.


**_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_**

Troy smiles at his best friend as Gabriella hops into his new car. She smiles back widely, thanking god she sits because she knows that if she'd stand her knees would have gone weak.

"Hey shorty" Troy says.

"Hi stinky" Gabriella answers. They always do this since they were in grade 3. And even though she acted hurt in the beginning it became kind of her favourite part of the day. Every morning when Troy picks her up, it's the first thing they say before telling each other about their previous night.

Last night, Troy had a date with the cheer captain, Amber. He took her to this fancy eatery and the evening started good.

"I ordered a steak. And she was like totally freaking out. Asked how in the world I could eat meat. She was making a huge fuss about it and then left without saying a word. God, girls are so difficult." He says, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll never fall in love."

**_He'll never fall in love he swears__ As he runs his fingers through his hair I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_**

Gabriella giggles at that by her amusement Troy looks at her. When she sees that puzzled look on his face she says

"Oh, come on Troy. Not every girl is so difficult. And you know you'll find someone special someday. A girl who you'll know everything about."

The way I do about you, she ads in her mind.

**_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile_**

"I already have one" He grins.

Gabriella chokes. Is he being serious? Oh my…

"My mommy" Troy interrupts her thoughts and chuckles.

Relieved Gabriella fakes smile.

**_That I know all his favorite songs and  
I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_**

As the two teenagers walk into the Bolton's house, Troy's mom rushes out off the kitchen and pulls both of them in a tight embrace. "Hello Gabriella sweetie" She smiles at her 'second daughter'. "Troy, will you take Rachel to her friend?"

"Moooooom!" He whined.

"Troy. I don't want to argue about this. You are going to take your sister to her friend's."

"No, I'm not. She's 16. She can drive there all by herself."

"No, I can't. You know I can't." Rachel says as she comes down the stairs. Gabriella loves her like she's her own sister, which she basically is as the Bolton's consider her Gabriella as her daughter. Still she can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the beauty. Rachel Bolton for sure is the most beautiful girl in town.

Troy sighs and causes Gabriella to look in his azure-blue eyes, he inherited from his father. They never fail to astonish her.

"Well, I guess she can come along her when I take Gabby home."

**_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_**

The two teens walk into the empty Montez' house. After switching the light on, Troy looks around the room. Gabriella can't help but stare at him in awe. He's just so… so incredibly amazing.

"I'm hungry." The boy states and looks at his best friend expectantly.

"How about we get a pizza in the oven and then watch a movie?"

"Sounds awesome, Gabs."

After the pizza was ready, they sat down on the couch wrapped in one blanket tangled up in each other's legs. Gabriella got to pick out a movie because it was Troy's turn last time. After some complaining and moaning from Troy, they finally got to see 'Moulin Rouge'.

_**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

"She's not worth it." Troy says at the part when Satine tells Christian they had to break up because she was going to marry the duke.

"Why?" Gabriella asks.

"Because" He says like it's the most obvious thing in the world "She HAS to know he will fight for her if they love each other so damn much. But apparently she doesn't want to fight for her."

"Yes, she does. But she's afraid the duke will let Christian be killed." Troy snorts at such a, in his view, stupid answer.

"Like he'd care. If he loves her, he doesn't give a shit about whether he'll be killed or not. Either he can't be with her because he's scared of that duke or he can see her and be at least happy for a while and than get killed. Both ways, he won't have her forever, so it makes no difference."

With that both of them let the conversation end and get back to concentrating on the movie. By the end of the film, when Satin dies in Christian's arms, Gabriella looks over at Troy and sees a tiny tear roll down his cheek. The fact that he could get so upset over a movie, made him even more special to her. Boys usually don't cry.

A smile spreads on Gabriella's face and she continues looking at Troy. Suddenly he turn his head and meets her eyes just for a moment. Both of them quickly look away.

Troy swiftly wipes away his tear. Gabriella blushes at the thought of him thinking she was staring at him.

**_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_**

**_He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_**

With his hand in his pockets Troy stands in the doorway. Awkwardly both teens look at each other after they said their goodbyes. They enjoyed the time they spent together and neither off them wants to be the one to leave the other one first.

Gabriella looks at the basketball captain and sees him opening his moth as though he wants to say something but he quickly shuts it again. Without another word he turns around and makes his way to his car.

She watches him stride down the path from her front door desperately wanting to yell at him to stop and come back. She wants to tell him her feeling, declare her love to him. But all she does is watching him take off until the car disappears in the darkness.

**_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart_**

Back in her room she puts on her earplugs and plays the song Troy once had written for her. At school no-one knows he can play guitar and sing. But for her 16th birthday he wrote asong for her and recorded it. It was her favourite song in the world and whenever she is down or thinks about how sadly in love she is, she listens to it and it makes her feel better.

**_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up_**

The next morning rolls around without Gabriella noticing. She wakes up by the sunlight prying through the curtains. Apparently she fell asleep last night.

The first thing she sees when she wakes up is the picture of her and Troy on her night stand. She can't help but smile.

"My god, he's so beautiful" Thinking that she hops out of the bed.

20 minutes later after she showered and got dressed, she was standing in front of the mirror brushing her long dark curls and finishing her make-up.

Outside the house she can hear a familiar honk.

Swiftly she grabs her jacket and bag and runs out of the house.

**_and pray for a miracle_**

Troy smiles at his best friend as Gabriella hops into his new car. She smiles back widely, thanking god she sits because she knows that if she'd stand her knees would have gone weak.

"Hey shorty" Troy says.

"Hi stinky" Gabriella answers.

Troy takes her hand. Puzzled Gabriella looks at him raising her eyebrow.

"Gabs, I… last night I wanted to tell you something." He stutters. Gabriella immediately tenses up. She can feel how the blood rushes out of her face. What will he say?

"You know, you said someday I'll meet the girl I know everything about… But I said I already did… and I was being serious. Cuz, I know all your favourite songs, your favourite color's red, you're born on a 14th, you have your mother's eyes, you're an only child, you hate fights and a lot more. I… I love you Gabriella."

With tears streaming down her face Gabriella smiles at him. "I've wanted to tell you the same for so long Troy. If I'd known you felt the same, I'd said this way earlier: I love you Troy."

* * *

**I don't think this was any good...but I was bored and I have no idea what to write in my ZanessaStory nor TroyellaStory so I thought I'd do this one...**

**anyway tell me what you think. Any ideas for moreepis/oneshots are very welcome (:**

**bye folks xx  
**


End file.
